Moments
by Evil Cosmic Triplets
Summary: The title says it all, these are a series of drabbles that illustrate the moments in the Jason/Spinelli pairing, slash
1. Declaration

Author's note: These characters in no way shape or form belong to us, we just happen to know them intimately and write about what we know...

Declaration

Spinelli chats animatedly with Lulu and Maxie, a glass of obligatory champagne clutched in one hand while his eyes dart around the crowded ballroom. He is trying to get a glimpse of Jason. He clearly understands the rules, the strictures in place. They will celebrate later, in private. This is for public show, for the world at large.

"Hey," A tuxedo clad arm snakes around his waist and a chin rests on his shoulder. "Want to dance?" Blue eyes glitter and a sexy, sensitive mouth quirks up in inquiry.

"Sto..ne C..old," he stammers, "I thought we agreed to…"

He never manages to finish the sentence, Jason's lips interfere. After forever and no time at all, he murmurs, "Happy New Year, Spinelli," and the room erupts in cheers.


	2. Vigil

Author's note: These characters in no way shape or form belong to us

Vigil

The room is cluttered, not the usual antiseptic environs expected in a hospital. The reclining chairs are deep and soft in a futile attempt to substitute comfort for health. He sits in an upright visitor's chair next to the treatment chair. His eyes rove ceaselessly over Spinelli's face, his large rough hand grasping onto the hacker's smaller soft one. The boy's face is drained, pale and weak looking, his eyes are closed and dark smudged beneath.

There are background noises, the soft rubber soled shoes of the nurses, but his entire focus is on all the tubing connected to the small plastic port protruding from his chest. How he hates that thing.

"Life saving," they say.

"Life draining," he believes. He would trade places with him between one heartbeat and the next...if only he could.


	3. Highland Fling

Author's note: These characters in no way shape or form belong to us

Highland Fling

"Stone Cold!" Spinelli beams at him. "Just in time, we must be off."

"Off?" Jason croaks, stunned by the bizarre sight before him. "Why are you wearing a…" Words-as they often do where Spinelli is concerned-fail him.

"Ah, yes," his roommate visibly preens as his eyes skim down over his own colorful attire. "Do you like it?"

"It's a kilt," Jason says weakly.

"Indeed, the proud MacDonald tartan, a familial connection which I donned in honor of the Highland Festival…" He swallows as Jason steps impossibly closer.

"Ooch, laddie," Jason's throaty voice raises goosebumps, his wandering hands blushes, "What say we abide a wee and try and discover what _exactly_ a true Scotsman wears under his kilt?"


	4. The Ring

Author's note: These characters in no way shape or form belong to us

_The Ring_

It is a difference, subtle, barely there, he can't quite put his finger on it. The day is a sunny one, a relief after all the rain they have been enduring. He feels lighter, fresher, maybe that is all it is but no, it is more-but what?

"Spinelli?" He asks hesitantly, what they have, it is all so new and he knows how sensitive the kid is…Still, he has to know, "That," he points at his left hand, "Is it…." He pauses…

Forget the sun, that smile is all he lives for anymore, "It is, Stone Cold, it is indeed!"


	5. Celebration

_These characters in no way shape or form belong to us_

_Celebration_

The smoke detector is going off when he comes in the door, "Spinelli," he yells, panicked beyond reason. "Where are you?" He is coughing and choking in the smoke filled penthouse as he makes his way toward the source which appears to be the kitchen.

"Stone Cold," relief fills him as he vaguely makes out the familiar form of the hacker coming toward him. "The Jackal has failed once again," his voice is thick with inhaled smoke.

Impatiently, Jason grabs him and drags him toward the door, desperate to get him out into the relatively clearer air of the foyer. "What on earth were you doing?" He asks, anger succeeding the fear as he realizes how he had almost lost everything that matters.

"Cooking," is the miserable, mumbled reply from the boy bending over and grasping his knees as he tries to breathe normally. "I wanted to do something special…for our anniversary."

"You," Jason whispers fiercely into the smoke laden hair as he hugs him tightly, "You are all I want for our anniversary."


	6. Frisky Business

A/N These characters are most certainly not ours.

Most of the pieces require no additional explanation, but this was written for a role reversal drabble challenge

"You!" Spinelli swatted Jason firmly on the backside, "Upstairs now!" He commanded, his tone making it clear he meant business.

"What for?" Jason was looking at Spinelli, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

"You know exactly what for," Spinelli countered, his voice a low growl which raised the hairs on Jason's neck in anticipation. "If you're not up there by the time I count three," he added with a meaningful lift of an eyebrow, "You'll be sorry…"

The implied threat or promise, whichever it was had Jason scampering for the stairs, an excited little laugh escaping from him, "I going, I'm going!"


	7. George and Mary

_These characters in no way shape or form belong to us_

George and Mary

"Stone Cold?" he asked dreamily, cuddled up next to him as they sat on the stone ledge overlooking the diamond dappled view that was their city, "Would you lasso the moon for me?"

"Would I what?" Jason asked confused. He was just sitting there not thinking at all as he enjoyed the warm body next to him, the frosty clouds of their intermingled breath and the steady heartbeat which was subtly keeping pace with his own.

"You know, like George Bailey in a "Wonderful Life" when he tells Mary he'd lasso the moon for her if she wanted…" His voice trailed off uncertainly, concerned his lover would think he was being fanciful.

"I don't know the movie," Jason replied truthfully, looking down at Spinelli's crestfallen face with a tiny smile.

"Oh," was all the response he could muster awed as he was by his own stupidity.

"Spinelli," Jason nudged him a while later, breaking the moon hushed frigid silence, "Shall I lasso the moon for you?"


	8. Costume Drama

_These characters in no way shape or form belong to us_

Costume Drama

"Spinelli, no!" Jason screamed his name hopelessly, bending over the railing of the balcony which Carly had entwined with Halloween lights. The little alternating skulls and pumpkins winked off and on as they tossed in the chill fall breeze mocking his anguish.

Spinelli had jumped after the dazed looking women who stumbled her way across the hotel ballroom. Ricocheting off of couple after couple, she zig zagged an unsteady path toward the patio.

"Drunk," Jason thought dismissively, turning back to Spinelli to convince him to go home soon, to celebrate the holiday privately. He was gone in a blaze of speed, diving over the very parapet Jason was currently leaning over, tears running down his cheeks as he grappled with the realization that Spinelli was dead.

:"Stone Cold," the voice came from behind him, "Are you all right?"

"You're alive!" He was laughing, gasping with relief as he embraced the boy he had just thought he had lost.

"Most assuredly," Spinelli was looking down at his costume, a bemused expression on his face, "It seems that tonight, when it was most needed, the Jackal took on the persona of his alter ego."

"The Green Lantern?" Jason whispered, awe-struck..


	9. Buyer's Remorse

_These characters in no way shape or form belong to us_

Buyer's Remorse

The thumping sound came ever closer, moving down the hallway toward his room, his putative sanctuary. Spinelli huddled deeper under his covers. He knew he was being a coward but he couldn't help it. It was Halloween and Jason was out prowling the streets, one with the ghouls and the goblins upon this pagan night. Cracking open one eye, he peered cautiously at the red lit clock on his night table.

"12:00 am" he breathed to himself with distress, "Oh, whenever will Stone Cold return and what will he find when he does-the broken, bloodless corpse of his loyal grasshopper?"

The thumping stopped, replaced by a grating, creaking noise as the door to the darkened room inched open. Spinelli ceased breathing, this was it, doom approached. The bumping noise sounded again, softer but still audible as it approached the bed. Inexorably the bedcovers were pulled away, even as he twisted beneath them, attempting vainly to prevent his exposure to whatever was in the room with him.

"C'mon, Spinelli, wake up, look what I found, an entire crate of orange soda, got it for a steal!" Jason grinned at him proudly.


End file.
